


Limbo - Short story

by KamiWheyy



Category: orignalstory
Genre: Dark, Demons, Fear, Fear of Death, Forests, Limbo, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Other, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiWheyy/pseuds/KamiWheyy
Summary: So I suck at summaries but my story is good!A girl finds herself alone in a dark forest. Her heart pounding ad her mind racing. Her hands shaking. Unable to calm down, the girl stumbles into a small clearing, where she meets "Her".A short story I wrote for an English assignment.638 words
Comments: 1





	Limbo - Short story

My footsteps echoed in the dark and gloomy forest. My breath getting quicker with every thud of my feet. My heart pounding loudly in my ears, closing me off from any other noises. My ears darted around, trying desperately to find some kind of light, anything I can cling onto, follow, hope…

I found my way out of the crowded forest and into a small clearing. My breath slowed down and the pounding in my ear resided. My nerves calmed down and my eyes finally rested on my shaky hands. I thought I was safe, like nothing could hurt me. I pretended I was ok… but I wasn’t. I really wasn’t.

“Hello?”

A chill ran down my spine. My hands began to shake, and my heart pounded in my ears once again. My breath was shaky, and tears formed in the corners of my eyes. This feeling of dread and hopelessness washed over me. It made me feel small, vulnerable, pathetic, weak. The voice rang through my ears and I turned around slowly, trying not to crumble to the floor by this dominating presence.

“What are you… doing here?” she breathed out. The voice belonged to a little girl. She was sitting on a suitcase and wore ragged clothes. Her long black hair fell over her small figure, covering her face from me.

“P-pardon?” I stuttered, confused by her question and her appearance.

“You… can’t…,” she paused and stood up slowly from her throne. The world seemed to revolve around her, “Be… here.” Her voice was still shallow and light but made my world seem to heavy, nonetheless. Her words pushing me further down into the ground.

“What do you mean?” I once again questioned her words. Confusion was written on my features. My nerves still not calming down.

The girl walked closer to me. My feet stayed firmly planted to the ground, not allowing me to run. To escape. To hide. To feel safe… sane. Her steps were light, barely audible. The only sounds in this forest were my shaky breathing, pounding heartbeat and this little girl’s light steps. She crept closer to me and my breathing stopped, suffocating me, filling my lungs. I towered over her frail and small figure. Her head began to tilt forward, her hands rose and brushed the long locks out of her face, exposing her pale face to me.

Her eyes were dead and lifeless, drained of all colour and emotions, “You can’t be here. Not yet. I’m sorry…,” she spoke slowly. I released my breath and tried to get air back in my lungs. Her hands moved down and held my own. Her cold and scarred hands contrasted against my own warm, soft hands. I was confused by her actions and she seemed to take notice, “Limbo. That’s what this place is… it’s what I control. What I own.”

My face paled and drained of all colour, “Does-does that mean I’m dead?” I tried to speak, my voice wavering and failing me, my breath once again escaping my lungs. There was this crushing sensation in my chest.

“No. Not yet, but when you do, you will reside in a much prettier, happier place. Not this damnation of loneliness,” she soothingly whispered. She let go of my hands and reached up and placed them on my chest. Before I had the chance to question her, she pushed me and I fell back, seeming to fall through the floor. My eyes watched in horror at her retreating figure, before I fully fell through. Blackness engulfed me, plaguing my thoughts. Tears stung the corners of my eyes, my body floating, but still falling, through this darkness. A wave of exhaustion washed over me, my eyelids drooped and in the distance, piercing the silence, a faint beeping of a heart monitor could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoyed my first story here on AO3! Subscribe for more book and follow my bnha twitter account @whynotanotherbnhatwitterau


End file.
